Les cafés italiens
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 22/02/13, spéciale carnaval et costumes. Le carnaval de Venise bat son plein, mais Biélorussie ne se sent pas à sa place. Et ce n'est pas un type déguisé en poussin qui va lui faire changer d'avis...cependant, Amérique est bien décidé à relever le défi.


Le thème principal de cette nuit des lemons était le carnaval, les costumes. Le thème secondaire auquel j'ai participé (celui qui suit) portait sur les plumes. Les mots à caser étaient : dander, agréable, flatteur.

Evidemment, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Venise et son carnaval. Venise et ses parades. Les gens, déguisés, qui rient, courent et s'amusent.

Et elle, au milieu, qui rumine et tournicote dans sa tête dans idées de vengeance. Envers qui ? Le premier qui lui causera du tort, elle ne sait pas encore sur qui ça tombera. Pour changer.

_ Allons, Natalya chérie, c'est super ici ! Feliciano a eu une idée délicieuse en nous invitant tous à son carnaval !

Et les remarques permanentes d'Ukraine, s'émerveillant d'un rien, n'aidaient en rien les pensées de Biélorussie à être plus rose. Au contraire. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas le rose, c'était une couleur beaucoup trop voyante à son goût. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait endossé le costume, noir comme l'enfer, d'une sorcière de conte.

_ Je n'aime pas ça, décréta la glaciale slave. Vraiment, je n'aime pas. Je déteste me donner en spectacle comme ça. Je rentre !

_ Natalya, att…commença son aînée.

Trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà loin.

…

Biélorussie cavalait à travers les rues de Venise. De partout, des gens déguisés menaient un boucan infernal. Elle avait cru reconnaître devant un bar le trio des couillons en chef, France, Prusse et Espagne mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour taper la causette. Ces types étaient insupportables ! Elle refusait de toute façon que quiconque la voit attifée ainsi ! Quelle honte pour elle !

Elle repoussa assez brusquement un groupe d'enfants qui protestèrent bruyamment, manqua trébucher sur un chapeau oublié mais glissa sur une substance étrange qu'elle ne voulut pas identifier. Trop tard pour se rattraper, elle ferma les yeux par réflexe, attendant la chute inévitable…

…qui n'eut jamais lieu.

Deux bras particulièrement puissants s'étaient interposés entre son corps délicat et le sol recouvert de détritus.

_ Le héros est arrivé à la rescousse ! S'exclama une voix énergique. Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

Biélorussie se figea. Sur toutes les personnes présentes à ce maudit carnaval, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur _lui_. Le crétin en chef. L'abruti qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Le rival de son frère adoré. Lui.

Amérique.

Et ses mains sur sa taille…

_ Wah, wah, wah, je suis désolé ! S'écria Alfred en levant les mains en l'air.

La lame glaciale d'un couteau était tombée sur son cou. Sa pomme d'adam remua sous sa brusque déglutition alors qu'il observait la jeune femme qu'il venait d'empêcher de tomber et qui en retour le menaçait d'un couteau. Il la connaissait bien…

_ Biélorussie ?

_ Non ! !

Le couteau accentua sa prise sur la peau tendre, Amérique se figea d'autant plus en roulant des yeux paniqués.

_ J'ai rien fait de mal !

_ Lâche-moi tout de suite !

_ Mais je te touche même pas !

Natalya s'en rendit compte au moment même où il prononçait ces mots. Elle recula précipitamment, rouge de gêne. Pourquoi diable les mains de cet américain sur elle l'avaient mise dans un tel état ? !

_ Je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais, lâcha Alfred, qui s'était remis remarquablement vite de la menace. Ça me fait plaisir, tu es jolie comme tout.

_ Je pars !

_ Hein ? !

La jeune femme fit volte-face pour s'échapper mais fut stoppée de nouveau. La main d'Amérique sur son bras nu. Un frisson parcourut violemment Biélorussie. Un type déguisé en poussin ne devrait pas susciter de telles réactions chez elle ! Il avait même une espèce de bonnet couvert de plumes en guise de chapeau. Le comble de la bêtise !

_ Je te fais pas peur, quand même ?

Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette voix si sérieuse, grave et sensuelle, au lieu de son timbre de gamin hyperactif habituel ?

Minute, elle ne venait quand même pas de penser qu'Amérique avait une voix sensuelle ? ! Elle n'aurait pas dû manger la part de pizza qu'Ukraine lui avait achetée, les italiens devaient sûrement mettre des trucs louches dans leur cuisine. Comme les français !

_ Peur ? Répéta-t-elle, la voix glaciale. Le jour où j'aurais peur de…toi…n'est pas encore arrivé !

Le « toi » avait été craché avec mépris, accompagné d'un regard peu amène sur le jaune pétant du costume. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se déguiser de façon aussi ridicule ? Il n'y avait décidément que cet américain pour avoir des idées aussi stupides !

_ Alors, tu accepteras de prendre un verre avec moi ?

Ce sourire niais…ce regard plein d'espoir…Non, il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder ainsi, ce n'était pas loyal ! Ces yeux étaient trop bleus, son sourire trop sincère...trop craquant. Elle devait se ressaisir !

_ Evidemment, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai rien de mieux à faire.

_ Super ! !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Amérique avait déjà crocheté le bras de la jeune fille et l'avait entraînée avec lui au premier café venu. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un café, mais un ravissant salon de thé à la décoration très romantique. Les tables n'avaient que deux places, et étaient séparées par des cloisons. Une musique douce résonnait dans les coins, et quelques couples dansaient même au milieu de la salle. Un vrai petit endroit intime, en somme. Biélorussie crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il ne l'avait quand même pas fait exprès ? !

_ Tu veux danser peut-être ? Lui proposa Amérique.

_ J'aime pas **danser**.

_ Bon, tant pis…On a qu'à s'assoir.

Il l'entraîna à une table presque au fond, de sorte qu'ils ne voyaient plus l'entrée. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Biélorussie était mal à l'aise comme elle ne se souvenait plus l'avoir été.

_ Je reste pas longtemps, prévint-elle le garçon.

_ Bah, on est pas bien là ?

Justement, ils étaient trop bien. Trop seuls. Personne ne les voyait. Et la chaleur qui commençait à se propager dans le corps de la jeune femme était très dérangeante pour elle. Elle pria pour que tout se passe bien. Un café, et elle partirait. Après tout, le ricain l'avait invitée, elle aurait été bête de pas en profiter. Son frère aurait approuvé.

Biélorussie laissa le serveur leur apporter leurs commandes et essaya de boire son café d'une traite. Essaya, car le liquide était bouillant et elle ne put qu'avaler une minuscule gorgée. Amérique l'observait avec un air étrange.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien. Ce costume te va drôlement bien. Les couleurs sombres t'ont toujours particulièrement mises en valeur…

Elle rougit furieusement sous le compliment. Il n'avait même pas le tact de le dissimuler, il y allait franco ! Cependant, c'était vraiment **flatteur **de se savoir belle aux yeux d'un homme.

_ Vraiment très jolie, murmura Alfred en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Natalya se sentit rougir encore plus. Se faire complimenter était certes très **agréable**, mais là, il en faisait trop le ricain ! Son café allait finir dans son col s'il continuait !

Elle manqua s'étrangler quand un contact pesa tout à coup sur son pied. Non, il ne faisait quand même pas ça ? !

_ Amérique…gronda-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier, avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

_ Arrête ça. Tout de suite. Tu as envie de garder ta patte, je suppose.

_ Ma patte, répéta le jeune homme en s'esclaffant. C'est vrai que je suis censé être un poussin !

Cependant, la pression sur le pied de Biélorussie était toujours là. Lentement, l'américain se mit à le bouger, d'avant en arrière, avec un air si sérieux que personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il faisait réellement. Natalya sentait ses joues la brûler si fort qu'elle savait qu'elle les trahissait pour deux. Mais il n'y avait personne pour les voir, heureusement où elle ne s'en serait jamais remise.

_ Arrête ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Le pied d'Alfred entama une marche arrière et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Foutue fierté qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller avec un sacré beau parti. Elle avait toujours adoré ses épaules musclées, ses yeux si bleus, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses…

Stop.

_ Et ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'être sèche.

La moue implorante d'Amérique mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle se crispa davantage quand il approcha sa chaise de leur table et qu'elle sentit leurs genoux se toucher. La table était vraiment petite.

_ Non…gémit-elle quand elle comprit que le jeune homme avait une autre tactique en tête.

Le genou du blond s'était glissé sans vergogne entre les siens. La jeune femme se promit à partir de maintenant de toujours croiser les jambes à table pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Elle n'avait pas encore pris feu mais c'était un miracle.

_ On est dans un lieu public…! Essaya-t-elle de protester.

_ Ah, tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter ? Constata Alfred, l'air suprêmement amusé.

_ Quoi que je dise, tu trouveras autre chose !

_ Hé bien, tu as l'air de m'avoir cerné comme il fallait…

_ Sale type.

_ Bah, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça !

Le rire idiot de cet idiot d'américain s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Biélorussie lui pinça la cuisse. Rapidement, il glissa sa propre main sous la table pour faire prisonnière celle de la slave.

_ Lâche-moi.

_ Non, c'est drôle.

L'autre main d'Alfred chatouilla le genou de Natalya, presque sa cuisse et celle-ci manqua s'étouffer. Il avait une sacrée audace, l'américain, dans un café, à la vue de tous !

_ Penché ainsi comme un bossu, ironisa-t-elle, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, ce que tu es en train de faire !

_ Bah, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais pas de la manière discrète…

Natalya jeta un coup d'œil prudent derrière elle, histoire de vérifier que personne ne les épiait. Heureusement, de là où ils étaient placés, on ne pouvait pas les apercevoir en arrivant.

_ Je prends ça pour une confirmation, chantonna Alfred, l'air ravi.

Il recula et Natalya soupira presque de frustration quand le genou de l'imbécile fini se délogea de ses genoux. Cependant, il se décala de manière à se trouver juste à côté d'elle, leurs chaises collées l'une à l'autre, à l'image de leurs corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et de surprise, elle en oublia même de le repousser ou de protester. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu, Alfred s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elles avaient le goût un peu amer du café. Elle se laissa aller au baiser avec plus de délices qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Prestement, Alfred passa un bras autour de ses épaules et, tout en l'embrassant, recommença à titiller le genoux de la slave de sa main libre. Elle se cambra légèrement sous le chatouillis qu'il provoquait, et remarqua avec un certain embarras qu'elle avait très chaud dans une zone très particulière de son anatomie. Amérique était le diable de lui provoquer de telles sensations.

_ C'est un lieu public, réussit-elle à gémir entre deux baisers.

_ C'est encore plus jouissif…murmura le jeune homme. Il nous suffit d'être discret…

_ Toi, discret ?

_ Je sais me montrer très discret quand je veux…

Du bout des doigts, Amérique remonta lentement le long de la jambe de Biélorussie, qui se trouvait très heureuse d'être occupée à l'embrasser pour dissimuler les soupirs qu'elle aurait poussé sinon. Il avait déjà glissé sa paluche sous sa jupe - plus courte qu'à l'ordinaire - et s'amusait à faire durer le plaisir en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les mains de la slave était crispée sur le rebord de la table, si fort qu'elle imaginait qu'elle allait finir par y enfoncer les doigts.

Elle s'arqua quand Amérique atteint enfin le point le plus sensible de son corps. Des vagues de plaisir parcouraient son bas-ventre comme des décharges électriques alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Elle devait vraiment être en manque, ou sacrément accro, pour ressentir les choses aussi fort.

_ Alfred…gémit-elle.

Ce dernier sembla considérer qu'il ne l'occupait pas assez de ce côté-là car ses baisers se firent un peu plus fiévreux. Il n'avait néanmoins pas arrêté son exploration de l'intimité de la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Celle-ci arquait le dos sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait rien qu'avec sa main - très habile, elle devait bien l'avouer - écartant les cuisses pour en profiter toujours plus.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants de plus pour que le plaisir explose en elle, et s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de s'embrasser, nul doute que tout le café aurait été au courant de leur petite activité.

Haletante, elle lui jeta un regard mi-fâché mi-moqueur alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Tu n'avais que cette idée en tête, l'accusa-t-elle.

_ A vrai dire, j'espérais plutôt une petite excursion dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a…se moqua Alfred.

_ Démon lubrique !

_ Tu as adoré ça…

Elle se contenta de détourner les yeux, les joues rouge de nouveau. Fébrile, elle lissa les plis de sa jupe de sorcière et prit sa tasse de café pour se donner une contenance.

_ Venise, c'est la ville des amoureux, il faut en profiter…murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

_ Non, c'est Paris, objecta la slave.

_ On pourrait essayer Paris aussi, ça me dérange pas. Mais en attendant, tu n'as pas envie qu'on teste Venise un peu mieux ?

_ Genre, dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

_ Tu parles comme Pologne tout à coup, c'est marrant.

_ C'est un compliment ou bien…?

_ Personnellement, je te préfère à lui. Malgré son apparence, il reste trop masculin à mon goût.

Natalya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle acheva rapidement son café désormais tiède et se leva.

_ Justement, je voulais rentrer, déclara-t-elle. Le festival m'ennuie. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Amérique ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva en jetant un gros billet sur la table et s'empara du bras de la jeune femme avec une certaine possessivité.

_ Alors là, on ne me le fera pas dire deux fois !


End file.
